hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemist
This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. In this card, the player spins a series of Wheel Gambits to create a potion. The story text, and the results, will vary depending on the combinations. ADMIN NOTE: This article is incomplete and will need major modification in the future. See Talk page. Event Countless jars and obscure artefacts clutter the room. On a central workbench, a peculiar glass beaker simmers over a flame. "Ah, I see you found my laboratory, then," a voice exclaims. From behind a pile of dusty books, a robed figure emerges, clad in a pointy hat and pair of thick spectacles. He smiles. "Here to create the elusive Elixir of Life? Or perhaps it is gold you desire? All is possible through alchemy! Alas, I have yet to prove that such things are indeed possible," he explains. "No matter! "Say, would you care to assist me with an experiment?" :1. Help the Alchemist. Ingredient 1 "Very well, let's begin. Take a jar and place its contents in the beaker," he says as he dips his quill in an inkwell and prepares to write. "Remember, you must keep the elixir pure." You take a jar from the shelf and unscrew the lid... Wheel Gambit composed of 9 cards: Red Feathers, Red Beetles, Red Mushrooms, Blue Feathers, Blue Beetles, Blue Mushrooms, Yellow Feathers, Yellow Beetles, Yellow Mushrooms. The jar contains a collection of beetles. You place one in the beaker and it dissolves instantly. The clear liquid gains the faintest hint of color. "Excellent," the Alchemist says as he scrawls feverishly in his ledger. "Now pick another!" You reach for the next jar... Ingredient 2 Wheel Gambit composed of 8 cards: All of the previous cards minus the one selected from the first gambit. The jar contains dried mushrooms. You sprinkle a handful into the beaker and they dissolve instantly. The [blue elixir intensifies. "Remarkable!" the Alchemist mutters as he continues to write in the ledger. "This is looking promising, now pick one more." You reach for the next jar... Ingredient 3 Wheel Gambit composed of 7 cards: All of the previous minus the two cards selected from the first two gambits. Results As you add the feathers, the mixture glows an intense blue, lighting up the room. "You did it!" The Alchemist's eyes grow wide with excitement. "The Elixir of Kings!" He dips a large ladle into the glowing broth. "Here. Drink it, it will bring you luck!" The liquid is surprisingly cold considering it was boiling but moments earlier. It takes your breath away as it runs down your throat, energizing your body to the tips of your fingers and toes. Your mind clears and you find a newfound resolve for the mission at hand. The player gains +12 Fame The Alchemist thanks you profusely for your assistance before returning to his ledger, mumbling to himself, "... the Elixir of Life still eludes me. What colour could it be?" :2. Leave. Malaclypse Intervention If you have Malaclypse as your primary ally, when you first pick a non-matching ingredient, the following dialogue pops up: Malaclypse peers over your shoulder. "Are you sure you want to add that?" He cautions. 1) Add them to the (blue/yellow/red) liquid. :"Malaclypse!" The alchemist shouts as you return the jar to the shelf. "Stop interfering with the experiment." : :You reach for a new jar... 2) Pick another jar. :(insert text here) Unlocked By Defeat The Chariot (Silver token) Token Unlocks For discovering the Elixir of Life... Lion Heart Shorthand Solution Notes (to be deleted later) This card has you spin a wheel gambit three times to create a potion out of your three choices. You select three possible ingredients, each having three colors. The below guide will show you how to get your desired outcome based on your choices. Please note that the only way to get positive effects is to use one kind of every ingredient. Key: B=Blue, R=Red, Y=Yellow One of every Ingredient: (Mushroom, Beetle, Feather) B+B+B = 12 Fame gain R+R+R = 2 Max Life gain, token. Y+Y+Y = 2 Gold gain B+B+R = 2 Life gain B+B+Y = 2 Food gain R+R+B = 2 Life gain R+R+Y = 2 Life gain Y+Y+R = 2 Life gain Y+Y+B = 2 Food gain One of every Color: All combinations: Lose partner 3 turns, 1 Curse gain, 1 Food Pain gain Two of Same Ingredient and/or color: All combinations: Failed elixir Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Wheel Gambits Category:Gain Max Life Category:Gain Gold Category:Gain Fame Category:Cursed